


We Move In Time, Our Steps Align

by singingintheshower48



Series: Mafia AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mistaken Identity, One Night Stands, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Riding, or at least it's supposed to be, use of aliases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: “If it’s all the same to you I’d rather skip the talking,” he murmured, flicking his tongue out to tease at an earlobe.Misha slid his hand from Yuuri’s back to his hip, drawing him in tight against his body, an unmistakable hardness pressing to the curve of his ass.“The only noise I’m interested in hearing is you moaning for me.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Mafia AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654555
Comments: 25
Kudos: 335





	We Move In Time, Our Steps Align

**Author's Note:**

> How Viktor and Yuuri met in my Mafia AU. I should have been working on the 30 day challenge but this came out instead. Oops. Title from "Hallelujah" by Years and Years.

Yuuri took a sip of his drink, savoring the smooth flavor on his tongue. He was undeniably nervous. His decision to meet with the St. Petersburg bratva had been causing somewhat of a stir. It wasn’t often that a yakuza dealt with foreign organizations, but Yuuri had never been one to follow convention. It’d served him and the Katsuki-kai well since he’d taken over as kumicho. They were thriving more than they had since their height in the early nineties, and those closest to Yuuri trusted his judgment. Those who questioned his decision to accept the invitation from Nikiforov mostly stayed quiet, perhaps because of the harsh way those who had voiced their discontent had been dealt with. Still, while he couldn’t show hesitance to anyone now that he’d made his choice, he knew a lot was weighing on this meeting. He was spending much needed time alone to clear his head, content to let Yuuko take care of the final preparations for the next day. 

“Konichiwa,” an accented voice to his right drew his attention from the glass of whiskey in front of him. He turned to look at the newcomer, fighting to keep the hitch in his breath hidden when he saw who now occupied the barstool next to him. Silver hair and cutting cheekbones and broad shoulders, wearing a suit that was perfectly tailored to highlight his narrow waist and long legs. Yuuri usually didn’t let himself think about whether or not he found men attractive, didn’t have the luxury of time to fantasize about his ideal partner, preferring to fulfill his needs quickly and discreetly with strangers he met on trips or easily disposable underlings, but he had to admit that the man before him was beautiful. And by the small upward quirk to the man’s lips, he was well aware of his good looks. Yuuri sat up a little taller in his stool, regarding him with a cool gaze.

“Konichiwa,” he returned with a brief nod. 

“Do you speak English?” Russian, Yuuri guessed, based on his accent. A funny coincidence, given his impending meeting. He could pretend not to understand the stranger, send him on his way, finish the rest of his drink in peace, and give a futile attempt to be asleep early, but something about this man intrigued him, and not just his nearly stunning good looks. There was an air about him that drew Yuuri in. Plus, he rather enjoyed knocking confident men down a peg or two. 

“Yes,” he answered, letting his face betray nothing. “What can I do for you?”

The man’s mouth quirked up further, as if he found Yuuri’s demeanor highly amusing. 

“I was wondering if you’re not waiting for someone if I could buy you another drink.”

“I don’t usually let strangers in hotel bars buy me drinks. Especially foreign ones.” 

“You Japanese aren’t at all trusting of foreigners, are you?” The man quipped. “But I suppose your point about strangers is fair. Why don’t we get to know each other a little, then I can buy you another drink?”

“You’re awfully persistent.”

“It’s not everyday I’m on a business trip and happen upon a beautiful man in my hotel. I’d be a fool not to take advantage of the opportunity.” 

Yuuri snorted, ignoring the slightly elevated beating of his heart. “Does that line work on all the men you meet on business trips?”

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never tried it. I don’t usually offer to buy strangers in hotel bars drinks.” Something in his face and tone made Yuuri believe him. It was absurd, but Yuuri had always had a good instinct about others. It was part of what made him so good at his job. He studied the man’s face, at the earnestness that didn’t quite fit the first impression he gave off, and extended a hand.

“I’m Kenji,” he said, alias falling off his tongue easily.

The man smiled in response, too bright and too honest for the dimly lit hotel bar around them, and Yuuri had to ignore his heart fluttering once again.

“Mikhail,” he returned, taking Yuuri’s offered hand. “But you can call me Misha.” 

“Misha,” he repeated. “What business brings you to Tokyo, Misha?”

“Tech. The field is taking off in St. Petersburg, and there’s nowhere better to network and make connections than in Japan. I’m here for a meeting that could lead to a very good future for my company.” 

“It sounds like you have a lot at stake, then.”

“Perhaps, but I’m very good at my job. I’m confident I can do good for my company while I’m here.”

“You’re confident, at least.”

“You have to be in my line of work, otherwise you’d be massacred,” Misha smiled as if laughing at a private joke. “What about you, Kenji? What do you do?” 

“I’m a consultant. Businesses hire me to solve their problems for them.”

“You must be very savvy then. How does one get into consultation work?”

“Family business. It’s just something you have to learn on the job,” Yuuri shrugged, finishing off the last of his drink. Misha considered him, a glitter in his eyes. Maybe it was the whiskey talking, but Yuuri found it oddly endearing. He seemed genuinely interested in what Yuuri had to say, it was refreshing. 

“What do you say, Kenji? Can I buy you another?”

He pushed his glass away from him. “I think I’m going to call it a night.”

Misha’s face fell slightly, a small frown tugged at the corner of his lips, but he made to slide back from the bar. 

“I see. No harm, no foul. I’ll leave you be.” There it was. That earnest tone again. 

“I’m calling it a night on the alcohol,” he corrected before Misha could get up. “I’d like to spend more time with you, however.”

His face brightened, oddly childlike in his excitement. 

“Is that so?”

“It’s not everyday I’m on a business trip and a beautiful man takes an interest in me,” he quipped, letting a small smile onto his lips. 

“Quite surprising, really. You’re stunning.”

Absurdly, Yuuri felt his cheeks heat. He was used to being described in many ways. Powerful. Authoritative. Terrifying. Cunning. But stunning was not one he heard often. 

“I don’t have much time for things like that. My job keeps me busy.”

Misha hummed. “I understand that. It doesn’t happen often for me either.” It couldn’t be due to lack of interest, Yuuri was sure. With looks like his Misha was sure to have a line of willing participants no matter where he went. The thought that he was the one to catch this captivating man’s interest sent an odd thrill through Yuuri.

Misha reached forward, placing a hand on Yuuri’s wrist, caressing it with his thumb and sending sparks up his arm and through his body. 

“Since you’re done here,” he said, voice low and smooth, “perhaps you’d like to continue our conversation in my room?”

Perfect. He didn’t have to convince him to offer his room. He doubted Pichit would take kindly to a guest. 

“Yes, I’d like that.” 

Misha stood, offering Yuuri a hand down from his own barstool before leading him to the elevators, hand falling to the small of his back. Once in the elevator he pushed the button for the top floor of suites. Yuuri raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. Misha apparently did well for himself. He leaned back into the broad chest behind him, tilting his head up to whisper into Misha’s ear.

“If it’s all the same to you I’d rather skip the talking,” he murmured, flicking his tongue out to tease at an earlobe. 

Misha slid his hand from Yuuri’s back to his hip, drawing him in tight against his body, an unmistakable hardness pressing to the curve of his ass.

“The only noise I’m interested in hearing is you moaning for me.” Yuuri hummed, sucking his earlobe into his mouth and relishing the shiver it earned him.

In no time at all the elevator doors were sliding open. He pulled away from Misha, letting him lead them out of the elevator and to one of the sets of double doors in the hall. He let Yuuri into the room first. He took a cursory look around to admire the spacious suite before turning to face Misha, approaching him and gripping onto the lapels of his clean-pressed suit to bring their faces close to each other. 

“I don’t spend the night,” he breathed against the taller man’s lips.

“Better if you don’t. It just complicates things.” 

“Do you have protection?”

“Yes, I like to be prepared..” 

“Hmmm,” he released one lapel, trailing his fingers up Misha’s neck to brush at his unfairly sharp jaw. “I’m going to ride you into the mattress.” 

Misha’s breath hitched, blue eyes darkening in a way that was both dangerous and irresistible. 

“That can be easily arranged,” he breathed, closing the small distance between their mouths. The instant their lips touched Yuuri nearly melted, fire flowing from where Misha’s tongue brushed teasingly along his lips throughout his entire body. He sighed, trailing his hand from Misha’s jaw to slide his suit jacket off his broad shoulders. Once it had slid to the floor hands appeared at his throat, pulling at the knot of his tie until it too fell. They moved quickly, Misha steering them towards the bedroom and shedding more clothes as they went. Before Yuuri knew it his torso was completely bare and the backs of his knees were hitting the mattress. He was lowered onto the bed by hands that were surprisingly gentle given their urgency. Misha broke away from him, hands moving to undo his belt but pausing midway there.

“My, you are full of surprises, aren’t you, Kenji?” His eyes were locked on Yuuri’s chest, at the delicate lines and bold colors of the phoenix that spanned most of his torso, tail disappearing under the waist of his pants. 

“Maybe you should learn not to judge based on first impressions,” he shot back, raising a challenging eyebrow and kicking off his shoes.

“I suppose you’re right,” he admitted, hands resuming their movement and making quick work of his belt, tearing his shoes and socks off hastily before dropping his pants to the floor, the outline of his dick visible through his boxer briefs. He crawled onto the bed over Yuuri, looking sleek and deadly and like the best time he’d ever have. He leaned down when he reached the band of Yuuri’s pants, sucking kisses into his skin, following the lines of his tattoo up his chest. Yuuri arched into him, moaning when he latched onto a nipple, teeth scraping and tongue soothing and driving him absolutely insane. He tangled his fingers in the silky, silver strands at the nape of Misha’s neck and tugged when hot lips trailed kisses to his collarbone.

“No marks,” he panted. Misha hummed in acknowledgment, leaning up to nibble along his ear instead.

“Can I go down on you?”

Yuuri shuddered, unable to speak but nodding emphatically. In no time at all Misha was between his legs, making quick work of the rest of his clothing and eyeing his cock appreciatively. He leaned down, looking up at Yuuri through his bangs as he sucked the head into his mouth. Yuuri threw his head back, an embarrassingly loud moan ripped out of his chest. Misha slid down the length of his cock, swallowing deliciously around him and stopping when he’d taken Yuuri all the way in his mouth to hum around him and making Yuuri see stars. He pulled back, pausing with just Yuuri’s tip in his mouth, tonguing the slit, strong hands coming to hold his hips down when they tried to buck up. He started to bob his head in earnest then, sucking and flicking his tongue like he couldn’t get enough. Yuuri trembled, the hands on his hips nearly searing him with heat that traveled through him in waves. He’d had his fair share of random hookups, but none held a candle to this. The intensity between them should be frightening, but it only served to heighten the pleasure coursing through him. He brought shaking hands back to silver hair, tugging to get his attention.

“M-Misha, wait stop. I’m not—fuck, I’m not going to last.” He pulled off with a pop, lips red and shiny and a flush high on his cheeks and Yuuri had to grit his teeth to keep from embarrassing himself just from that. “Lube,” he panted instead. 

Misha slid off the bed, heading to the closet and rustling around before re-emerging with a small bottle and packet in hand. 

“I hope you’re ready to fulfill that promise,” he purred as he slid back onto the bed. He flipped the cap open and coated his fingers quickly, setting the lube aside and easing one of Yuuri’s legs onto this shoulder with his clean hand. He circled around Yuuri’s entrance, sending shivers through him.

“Tell me when you’re ready for more,” Misha said, wasting no more time in sliding a finger into Yuuri. He groaned softly, eyes fluttering shut and head tilting back at the gently probing finger. 

“More,” he breathed, arching his back to get that finger deeper, shuddering when a second one joined it. At Misha’s pleased moan he opened his eyes, meeting the hot gaze of the man above him.

“You’re gorgeous,” Misha said, bordering on reverent. A rush of heat that had nothing to do with sex went through him. The honesty in Misha’s voice was almost enough to make him hide behind his hands. Instead, he quirked an eyebrow, grinding his hips into Misha’s hand.

“I’ll look even better on top of you.”

“I have no doubt.”

Misha scissored his fingers, slid them deep and crooked them, searching until…

“Oh,” Yuuri’s breath left him in a rush, body cold and hot and tingling in the best way all at once as Misha brushed over that spot again. “Fuck,” the moan ripped out of him unbidden. 

“More?”

“Yes, please yes.”

A third finger joined the others, moving in and out faster now, just brushing against his prostate but not giving him the pressure he really wanted. Yuuri’s hips raised to meet them, but it wasn’t what he wanted .

“Enough,” he demanded, swatting at Misha’s chest. “I’m ready,”

“You’re sure?”

“You’re arguing?”

A crooked, heart-shaped grin spread across Misha’s face, unfairly adorable given their situation.

“Sassy,” he quipped, but removed his fingers, flopping onto the bed and tearing the condom open with his teeth while Yuuri grappled for the lube. As soon as he rolled the condom onto himself Yuuri had a hand around his cock, slicking him quickly, hand twisting and thumb rubbing just under the head.

“Kenji, fuck, if you don’t stop that there won’t be anything to ride.”

Yuuri levelled him with a heated gaze, releasing his cock and swinging a leg to straddle him.

“We can’t have that, now can we?” He teased, grasping Misha’s cock in one hand and lining it up at his entrance. He lowered himself slowly, unable to hold back a pleased sigh when the head breached his entrance. Misha’s hands came up to steady him by the hips but didn’t guide him at, letting him rock back and forth, gradually taking in more. They both groaned when Yuuri was fully seated.

“You were right,” Misha huffed. “You look even more beautiful up there.”

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up. He didn’t respond, just circled his hips, shivering at the feeling of Misha’s cock so deep. He leaned forward just enough to brace his hands against Misha’s abdomen, splaying his fingers across warm skin and muscles and using the leverage to lift himself slowly. He paused there momentarily to take in the sight of Misha below him, eyes dark and hungry, flush high on his cheeks, lips parted on a soft whine. It was absurd that he was telling Yuuri he was beautiful when he looked like that. 

“Kenji, you’re driving me crazy. Please mo—“ he broke off into a moan when Yuuri lowered himself roughly. He started an enthusiastic pace, raising and lowering his his several times before circling and with his ass flush against Misha’s hips, moaning low and pleased in his throat when Misha’s hips lifted to push him deeper. Yuuri sped up his hips, changing his angle in search of that spot. Misha moaned below him, eyes trailing from his face down to where they were connected and Yuuri could practically feel their trail down his body, warm and electric and sending hot waves through him. He shifted to lean back, not stopping his movements, the pleasant burn building in his thighs as he adjusted ever so slightly and there. 

Yuuri cried out, throwing his head back and grinding down, delicious sparks running though him. 

“There?” Misha huffed, hands tightening their hold on his hips to help him grind down. 

“Yeah,” he gasped back, resuming his bouncing with renewed fervor, small moans getting punched out of him on every downward stroke. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” Misha growled, accent thick with arousal. Yuuri wrenched his eyes open, meeting Misha’s own. Blue fire blazed in them, sucking Yuuri in. He wanted to do whatever it took to keep those eyes on him. Every inch of him sparked with electricity, Misha’s hands burned like brands on his skin and every ridge of his cock dragged deliciously along his walls. He’d be embarrassed by how fast he was hurtling toward the edge, but it looked like Misha was right there with him. His hips bucked eagerly up into him, enthusiastic moans fell from his lips in response to Yuuri’s own. 

“Touch me,” he demanded, and Misha complied easily, wrapping a hand around him and pumping his cock hard and fast and so so good. The grip still on Yuuri’s hip tightened, bringing him down harder onto him and grinding deliciously into his prostate and in several thrusts Yuuri was crying out, spilling onto his chest. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him, leaving him shaking and panting. Misha let our what he could only assume was a rough curse in Russian, bucking deeper into him and spilling into the condom. 

When the stars had left Yuuri’s eyes he shakily climbed off of Misha, gasping as his softening clock slipped out of him and collapsing next to him as they both caught their breaths.

“That,” Misha rasped after a few minutes, “was by far the best hookup I’ve ever had. You’re incredible.”

Yuuri’s lips quirked up in satisfaction.

“I could say the same about you.”

Misha rolled onto his side, trailing his fingers across Yuuri’s damp collarbone and leaving trails of fire in their wake. His eyes were full of mischief that Yuuri found a strange mix of endearing and arousing. 

“Can I interest you in a shower before you go? It seems awfully rude to send you away dirty after such a showing.”

Yuuri licked his lips, rolling to press himself against Misha. 

“Only if I get to suck you off this time.”

Another curse. “Deal.”

———

Yuuko and Pichit chatted back and forth at him as they and their entourage made their way through the parking garage and to the elevator of the nondescript skyscraper they’d arranged for the meeting. It was sleek and unassuming, blending in perfectly to the surrounding city, the kind of place where no one would ask too many questions if you threw enough money at the right people. Yuuri hummed and nodded along when appropriate, mind wandering as the elevator doors slid closed and they started their ascent to one of the upper levels of the building.

He’d seen himself out of Misha’s suite soon after their shower. A surprisingly gentle shower that included Misha fucking his thighs and jerking him off with near reverence under the warm spray after Yuuri had sucked him back to full hardness. Yuuri had slept well for the few hours he had, but he woke up with the memory of Misha’s large hands exploring his skin, of his lips brushing across his, and feeling oddly wistful.

He’d had one night stands before, and none of them had left him feeling this way. Usually they left him relieved that he was able to easily discard his partner and get back to his work. The most frustrating thing was he couldn’t pinpoint why. It’d been a fairly standard encounter, all things considered. But something about the way Misha touched, kissed, paid attention to Yuuri’s pleasure while still reveling in his own was captivating to him. Yuuri had to shake off whatever it was keeping him locked in memories of the night before. That was no way to enter the most critical meeting of his career. Although he supposed the plus side was that it was keeping him from worrying too much about what he was walking in to.

“Sir? Did you hear me?” Yuuko’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. 

“Yes,” he said, pushing down the age old urge to apologize. “The security detail. You’ve done well, Yuuko.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were daydreaming, Yuuri,” Pichit teased from his other side. It was the exact thing he needed. Pichit always gave him what he needed, even when he wasn’t aware of it. Yuuri half turned toward him, allowing the hint of a smile to grace his lips. 

“Good thing you know better then,” he quipped back. Pichit grinned, clapping him on the shoulder as the elevator slowed to a stop.

“Look alive, kumicho Kastuki. You’ll be brilliant.”

Yuuri didn’t reply as half of their enforcers filed out of the elevator, squaring his shoulders and following Yuuko down the plain hallway. It was a short walk to the conference room and no one spoke as Minami nodded to the two guards posted outside. One nodded in return, opening one door and leaving Minami to hold the other. Yuuko held her head high as she stepped through the doors after their security detail, announcing him as he followed her.

“Pakhan Nikoforov, I present Katsuki Yuuri-san, kumicho and Scarlet Phoenix of Japan’s Kastuki-kai yakuza.”

Yuuri swept his eyes around the conference room, assessing the small number of people gathered around the large oval table as they filed in, before stopping at his designated seat in the middle of the table, flanked by Yuuko and Pichit. He let his gaze fall on the figure opposite him. In his 24 years of life he’d never been so happy for his ability to remain stoic no matter the situation he was faced with. Viktor Nikoforov sat before him, light blue eyes twinkling with amusement, silver hair shining under the harsh fluorescent lights, looking just as flawless as he had the night before when he’d approached Yuuri in the hotel bar. 

Fuck.

———

How he made it through their meeting while maintaining his composure Yuuri would never know. 

By all accounts it has been a success. No blood had been shed, a trade agreement had been reached, and they’d agreed on a location for a follow up meeting the next month. Yuuri could easily see how Viktor has become the most feared man in Russia. He was sharp, to the point, professional but still charming enough to put a whole room at ease with one smile or jest. A dangerous combination, indeed. Neither of them made any indication that they’d ever met before, though Yuuri could swear Viktor’s eyes took on a sly, slightly teasing look when he spoke to him directly. Had Yuuri not been trained better, he would have rushed out of the room as soon as possible. As it was, he shook Viktor’s hand, ignoring the spark it sent through him and determinedly not paying attention to the way Viktor slid his fingers across his palm, bid him a polite farewell, and excited the room with all the grace befitting his position. It had never felt like such a monumental task before. 

Finally, back in the relative safety of their car, the partition up, he let his head fall back against the seat and a rush of air escape him.

“Are you alright, sir?”

“No need for formalities anymore, Yuuko,” he said, eyes sliding closed, hand coming up to rub at his temple. “I’m okay, just tired.”

“It was a big day, but a successful one. Your parents will be proud of your victory, as you should be.” 

“Yeah Yuuri, get some rest tonight,” Pichit chimed in. “You were up so late last night, but no need to stress anymore.”

Right. They thought he was out pacing around in worry until the early hours of the morning. If only it were that simple.

He hummed, suddenly feeling the weight of the last two days catching up to him. He opened his eyes to find them both looking at him with concern and managed a small upturn of his lips. 

“Thank you both for your hard work today, as well as the last few weeks. Get some rest tonight as well. We’ll leave mid morning tomorrow. We need to stop in Fukuoka on our way back to the onsen.” At their assent he turned to look out the window, hoping he could make it that far without another encounter with the man he had no business thinking about anymore.

———

He’d never been very good at minding his own business. He supposed it’s what made him fit to head his organization, but at times like this it was a pain. 

He’d returned to his hotel room without incident, nearly passing out in exhaustion upon making it to bed. That was where his luck ended. After managing a few hours of sleep he was now dreadfully awake, with Pichit snoring away in his bed, leaving Yuuri to his swirling thoughts. 

Had Viktor known it was him last night? Yuuri didn’t see how he could have, and if he had he’d be a fool to approach him alone, and an even bigger fool to leave him alive. Though he supposed murdering the head of the organization he was trying to form an alliance with in the dead of night wouldn’t be good form. 

And then, why hadn’t he said anything? Was he like Yuuri, determined to move past their foolish indiscretion and forget all about it? Or was he waiting for the opportune moment to use their tryst against him? What could he possibly hope to gain by threatening Yuuri with exposure at a later time? Only time would tell, but that did little to comfort him. 

Yuuri eased out of bed, stopping for his slippers and a room key before slipping out of the room. He needed air, that would help him clear his head. Yuuri made his way down to the lobby and out the back door to the small garden the hotel maintained. 

“Fancy running into you again, Kenji,” a teasing voice made him jump. His heart paused only to resume beating at double its normal rate. Yuuri whipped his head to the right to see Viktor on a bench under the rotunda gazebo, nearly completely hidden from view by the vines curling up the columns and the greenery creating walls between them.

“No need to be nervous, I’m unarmed. Would you care to join me?”

It was a colossally stupid and dangerous idea to accept the offer. Yuuri knew this, and yet he found himself moving forward all the same. This could be his one and only chance to get answers from Viktor, he couldn’t let it go to waste.

“What has you up at this hour, Mr. Nikiforov?” He asked as he settled onto the opposite end of the bench Viktor sat upon. 

“Please, Yuuri, we’re business partners now. You can call me by my given name.” 

“We’re a bit more formal here than you are in Russia.”

A grin that could only be described as wicked slid onto Viktor’s face.

“Yes, you were very formal as you bounced on my lap last night.”

There it was. Yuuri’s chance to squash this problem like a pesky insect before it grew into something far more dangerous. He sat up straighter, leveling Viktor with the cold stare that had earned him the status of one of the most ruthless men in Japan. 

“If you have something to say, Mr. Nikiforov, then say it now. Otherwise be advised that any more talk of our encounter last night could end very poorly for you.” 

The smile fell from Viktor’s lips, replaced by something surprisingly earnest. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you,” he said, and his voice was nearly pleading. “Evidently we flirt differently in Russia as well.” 

“You what?” That had not been expected at all.

“Flirt? Umm, it’s when you’re interested in someone and you—“

“I know what it means, I’ve spoken English since I was four. What I meant was why?”

“Why am I trying to flirt with you?” The twinkle was back in Viktor’s eye. “I should think it’d be obvious.”

“Well it’s not,” Yuuri said flatly. He couldn’t make sense of Viktor’s words. His heart was beating too fast, he felt warm under the collar of the t-shirt he’d been sleeping in. 

Viktor sighed, sliding in closer.

“Honestly, Yuuri. I think this is less cultural miscommunication and more the lack of romantic experience you spoke of,” he shook his head, an expression that Yuuri was tempted to call fond softening his features even further. “I’m flirting with you because I’d like a repeat of our ‘encounter’ as you call it.” 

Yuuri was baffled. In all his hypothesizing he’d never come close to this. “What’s the point? You’ve gotten your trade agreement, you didn’t even know who I was last night. What could you get from more sex?”

“For starters, a sequel to the best orgasms I’ve ever had,” Viktor said, teasing but not unkind. He brought his hand up to brush his fingertips along Yuuri’s bottom lip. “And I can think of several things I’d like to see this pretty mouth do.”

“That,” Yuuri said, clearing his throat and flushing at the crack in his voice, “would not be very professional behavior for business partners to engage in.”

“I think we did away with professionalism before we even really started.”

Yuuri pulled away from the fingers still trailing across his lips. He stood and looked down at Viktor incredulously.

“You can’t seriously be suggesting this.”

“Why not?” He countered, standing as well and stepping in too close again. “We both clearly enjoyed it. We’ll be seeing each other somewhat regularly over the next year while our alliance gets settled. I see no reason we can’t have a dual relationship.”

Yuuri shook his head, still feeling overheated despite the cool night. “Are you blatantly disregarding reason, or are you actually insane?”

“Neither, though you’re not the first person to ask. I just know what I want and I’m not afraid to go after it.”

“What you want is impossible, Mr. Nikiforov. Something like that could never work for people like us. Do us and our organizations all a favor and drop the fantasy now,” Yuuri said firmly, making to leave but being stopped once more.

“I’ll drop it if you can look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t feel anything between us,” Viktor nearly purred, closing the distance Yuuri had put between them and grasping his chin in his big, too warm hand, tilting his face up so he couldn’t avoid his eyes. And damn it all, Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to say what he knew he should. He’d trained in the ways of deception since he could form a full sentence, yet he couldn’t lie when confronted with those piercing sea-colored eyes. 

He swallowed hard, and one corner of Viktor’s mouth quirked up, knowing he’d won. 

“You’ll be in Thailand for the Chulanont family party in two weeks, yes?” At Yuuri’s nod he leaned in, brushing their lips together just enough to have Yuuri’s heart pounding in his throat before releasing his chin and retreating. His smirk deepened when Yuuri followed before he could stop himself. 

“I’ll see you there,” Viktor said, half promise and half warning. “Think about what I’ve said, ptashka, and we’ll talk more then.” 

He brushed his fingers against the back of Yuuri’s hand but said no more as he backed out of the gazebo, the silence he left behind deafening. 

Yuuri didn’t know exactly how he’d let himself get into this mess, but he knew one thing for sure: one way or another, Viktor Nikoforov was going to turn his life upside down.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated. Find me occasionally on tumblr at singingintheshower48.


End file.
